


You promise?

by aesyulli



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, M/M, Self-Lubrication, Top Park Chanyeol, cat baekhyun, side xiuchen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesyulli/pseuds/aesyulli
Summary: A cat hybrid named Baekhyun, finds his mate unknowingly out in the rain named Chanyeol when he takes him home. Unknown to Chanyeol he finds a hybrid in his bed instead of the cat he took home. As they grow attached, Baekhyun ends up being scared of being alone without Chanyeol.Just a drabble and a bit of smut.  Sorry descriptions sucks!
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 98





	You promise?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this story! It just came to me, so here it is!  
> Sorry its so short!  
> Hope you love it. 
> 
> Also is cross-posted on AFF.

It was starting to rain when Chanyeol was walking down the street from the market. 

He was a few blocks from his home when the it started to rain down heavily on him. Taking shelter in a nearby store front for a few minutes, he noticed a small cat that was hiding in the corner, also from the rain. 

Chanyeol took a few steps towards the cat and noticed its cream colored fur was completely wet. Trying not to startle the poor thing Chanyeol crouched down and offered his hand towards the cat. At first the cat scooted further back, so Chanyeol dropped his hand, but kept his position to watch it. Turning to look out at the rain, Chanyeol noticed the cat had moved back to its original position. Slowly he turned towards the cat and offered his hand to it again, this time the cat sniffed his hand, and Chanyeol took it as a sign to scratch cats head. They did this off and on for the next few minutes while it was still pouring. 

When there was a break in the downpour Chanyeol knew it was his chance to try to make it home before the rain came back. With a last minute decision, Chanyeol knew he couldn't leave the cat alone, so he reached over and picked it up. At first the cat did not like it, it tried to squirm its way out of Chanyeol's grasp, but he wasn't going to give up. Bringing it close to his chest he zipped it up in his sweater, held it in place and took off home at a brisk pace, as to not frighten the poor cat more than it already is. 

He knew that he wasn't aloud to have pets in his building but Chanyeol has always had a soft spot for animals. He hopes no one will find out about the cat. 

Entering his apartment, he dropped off his bag, and took off his shoes and ran to the bathroom to grab a towel to dry off and to dry off the cat. Shutting the door he unzipped his sweater and grabbed the towel to start drying off the cat. As he expected, the cat did not like it, but stayed in his grasp while doing so. Chanyeol hoped that the cat knew he was only trying to help it. When Chanyeol deemed the cat dry, he let it go and opened the bathroom door for him; the cat took off to a hiding spot, so Chanyeol decided to jump into the shower to get warm. 

When he got out, and walked into his room only with a towel on he saw a cream colored tail hiding under his bed. Thinking he'll leave the cat alone and hopefully it'll come out from hiding. After getting dressed, he put away his groceries that he bought and grabbed a bowl of water for the cat; the started to make dinner for himself and his little guest. 

In the middle of the night Chanyeol had gotten up, but he did not expect to see the cream colored cat curled up on the other side of his bed. Without thinking Chanyeol reached over and started to pet the cat, eventually he started to hear the cat purring. After a little while, the cat got up and stretched and came closer to Chanyeol and laid down at his side, all the while Chanyeol was still petting it. 

Not knowing when he fell back asleep, but the sunlight creeping in through his window woke him up. When Chanyeol reached over to his side to see if the cat was still there, what he felt, did not feel like the cat at all. Rolling over, his eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was a mop of light cream colored hair, with two matching colored ears sticking out on top. Traveling further down, its skin was light, but not too fair. Chanyeol decided, it was best to not continue down any further. He would have pushed the figure out of his bed and demanded who it was and why they were in his apartment, but the ears on top of the head made him stop, and he knew that the figure was the cat. 

Chanyeol knew that hybrids excited, he even knew a few of them. But what he thought was only a legend turned out to be true. He always thought, well he had heard stories of hybrids that could change from animal form to human form. But he has never met one or anyone that he met never met one before; so he thought that they were just a legend. 

The cat as it turned out, was in fact a hybrid, and a rare one at that. 

He was one of the few that could change forms. Baekhyun was his name, and it was his first time changing forms, when Chanyeol had found him. Baekhyun told him that he was out with some hybrid friends and they all wanted to see if they were part of that rare percentage that could change. So when they tried, Baekhyun was the only one that succeeded in actually changing. He was surprised as they all were. 

But once he changed he couldn't figure out how to change back. Later that afternoon, they all started to head home, and one of his friends Jongdae, lived the closest so they where on their way to his home, when the storm came. Being in his cat form, the storm freaked him out and he ran, then it started to pour and Baekhyun with all might he tried to find a place that was dry. Not long later Chanyeol showed up.

~~

It's been a few months since Chanyeol met Baekhyun, and the two have been inseparable since. Baekhyun's friend Jongdae, says it's a hybrid thing that they go through when they don't want to leave a person or another hybrids side. As he put it, him and his human companion Minseok, were like that at the very beginning, and that's when he knew that his animal side had found its mate. Not long later, Jongdae said that he started to go into heat, like what all the adults (as they call, someone over the age of 25) go into if they haven't found a mate. Baekhyun was scared at first, he liked Chanyeol, he really did, but was he his mate? He wasn't so sure. 

~

Baekhyun was frustrated. Chanyeol was gone all day and still hasn't come home yet. Waiting impatiently, Baekhyun sat on the couch and watched the door, hoping and waiting for it to open.

After what felt like an eternity, Baekhyun heard what was the sound of the door opening. He sprung up on his feet and ran to the door to greet Chanyeol. Wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's neck, he nuzzled his head in the center of Chanyeol's chest inhaling his scent. He missed it so much. He heard and felt Chanyeol chuckle and soon enough two large hands were on his back, pulling him even closer. 

“Yeol, you were gone for so long.” Baekhyun mumbled into the chest.

Chanyeol pulled slightly away to look down at Baekhyun, “You know I had to work Baek.”

“What's gotten into you?” He asked as he rubbed the smaller’s backup and down. Shaking his head and moving his arms to wrap around Chanyeol’s waist, he mumbled out and ‘I don’t know’.

After Chanyeol kicked off his shoes, he pulled Baekhyun along by the hand to sit down on the couch. “Seriously Baek, you’ve been like this for the past few days.” He knew there had to be something going on that the smaller wasn’t telling him. “There has to be something wrong. Are you okay? What's wrong Hyunnie?” He brought out the cute nickname that Baekhyun liked when he called him that. Chanyeol could get Baekhyun to spill any secret if he used it.

Shaking his head and climbing closer in Chanyeol’s lap, he mumbled out an ‘I don't know’ again.

“Come on Hyunnie, just tell me how you’re feeling then?” he pressed.

“How.. how I feel?” He questioned, then heard an ‘mhmm’ as a response. 

“I feel..fine.” was his quick response, but he knew he had to tell the other that he wasn’t. “No. I feel anxious when your away, I can't focus unless you're around, I feel empty Yeol.” He chanced a look up at the other to gage his response. 

Before Chanyeol could mutter out a word, Baekhyun gasped and covered his mouth with his hand. He remembered his conversation with Jongdae a few weeks ago. No, it couldn’t be that right? It couldn’t?

“What is it?” He heard Chanyeol say worriedly.

But Baekhyun didn’t want to tell him what he thought was the reason behind all his feelings lately. So without any warning he jumped up and ran to their bedroom and hid under the covers. 

Chanyeol sat there for a few minutes confused as to what just happened. He ran his hand through his hair a few times before he eventually got up and followed the hybrid to their room. 

He leaned on the door frame and watched the small hybrid try to curl up smaller under the covers on their bed. It was cute when he did that, but in this situation it was concerning.

Sometimes he did it when he was scared, others for the sake of trying to get comfy. Chaneyeol knew that this time it was from him being scared. But scared of what though?

Slowly he walked to the bed and sat down on the edge and spoke, “Baek baby, please tell me what's got you scared. I know you. You only do this,” he tugged on the blanket, “when your scared or trying to get comfy. And I know it's not the latter. So whats wrong my Hyunnie.” He finished as he was rubbing his hand over what he presumed to be Baekhyun's arm under the blanket. 

Baekhyun peeked his head out and looked over to Chanyeol and mumbled out “I think I know what it is, and I am scared of what might happen.” He was looking down at Chanyeol's hand and reached his own out to clasp with the larger one. 

“Tell me what it is baby and I can help you. But you have to trust me and tell me so I can.”

With all his courage Baekhyun let out a soft “Kiss me please.”

Chanyeol didn’t hesitate to follow the request. He leaned down and brought his lips to the smaller, noticing the slight hesitation to the kiss. It started off with a few light pecks to the lips, then turned into a few longer presses of lips. Baekhyun sat up and wrapped his free arm around Chanyeol's neck to bring him in closer, not that chanyeol minded.

When they released for air, Baekhyun started to kiss down Chanyeol's jaw to his neck. There he left a few little pecks and nuzzled his head into the others neck taking in deep breaths. With one hand in their lap, Chanyeol lifted is other hand to set on the smaller’s waist. After a few more minutes, Chanyeol started to move his hand up the smaller’s side under his shirt, setting a slow pace to move his hand up and down. When Chanyeol’s thumb graze Baekhyun’s nipple, he heard an inhale from the smaller, so he did it again. The hand that was in his hair gripped tighter the more he abused the smaller’s nipple, rubbing it back and forth with his thumb. 

Baekhyun gathered the courage and pulled away from Chanyeol's neck, and looked deep into the others eyes to communicate what he wanted. They’ve done this before, but this time felt different to Baekhyun. He knew it would be different this time. This time he was in heat and that Chanyeol was his now. Well would be his once they got down to it. Simultaneously Baekhyun released his hand on Chanyeol's hair and his other hand gripping the others hand, to remove is shirt. “Yeol,” he said looking up at him, “fuck me, please. Make love to me right now. Please.” 

And Chanyeol did just that. 

He removed his own shirt, and helped Baekhyun out of his pants and underwear before he did the same to himself. Baekhyun was laying on his back on top of the covers now, and spread his legs open for Chanyeol to lay between them. Chanyeol reached over to their bed side table to grab the lube and condoms but felt a small hand stop him. When he looked over at the smaller he saw him shake his head. Removing his hand he came back to lay between the hybrids legs.

He leaned down to kiss the smaller, then moved down kissing his way to the smaller’s length and hole. He gave a kiss to the length and moved down to kiss at the entrance. What he didn’t expect was that it was already wet. He glanced up at the smaller concerned and shocked. He was leaking. That only meant one thing. 

“Baek” he gasped as he rises up on his elbows to get a better view of the smaller’s face. “Is it happening?” He questioned. 

Baekhyun nodded as a response, and closed his eyes. 

Chanyeol leaned down again and licked at the now wet hole. He heard an intake of breath and a low moan. So he did it again and again. 

When Baekhyun thought he was done with his tongue on and in his hole, he felt fingers at his entrance pushing in. They were going in and out at a slow, but pleasuring pace, and Baekhyun was liking the way it felt. 

Chanyeol was on his knees now, one hand still had three fingers deep in Baekhyun and the other was stroking his length to life. When he was satisfied with how well Baekhyun was taking his fingers he pulled them out and heard a whine from the small hybrid. He mumble a ‘your fine baby’ and a ‘be patient’. He leaned down, and with one final stroke of his own length, he lined it up to the others hole. 

Baekhyun felt the head of the taller’s length at his entrance and let out a little moan. It felt good, but not what he wanted. As he was about to reach down and push the length into him himself, he felt the push at his entrance and the feel of it slowly entering him and stretching him out. He moaned out loud and grabbed the others arm with his outstretched hand, closing his eyes tight. The taller was bigger than he was in every sense, and when they would do this it was always rough at the beginning. He was large and he was small. But they always fit well together. 

As Chanyeol pushed in a little, he pulled back out a little, and with every push he would go in a little bit deeper. But this time it was faster. And easier. Maybe with Baekhyun's self lubricant it made it easier, he wasn't sure about the logic of it all. But the smaller was always so tight around him and it always felt good. This time even better with all the lubricant making the ease better. 

After the first push and pulls it became easier and Baekhyun was in heaven. It felt all too different to him. With each push Chanyeol made, it felt like he was deeper and bigger than it was. With every pull out, he was scared that the human was actually going to stop and completely pull out. But that never happened. All to soon they were going faster and faster, harder and harder. Baekhyun felt the tell tale signs of his arousal approaching. He wrapped his legs around the taller’s butt to keep him from pulling out to far and wrapped his arm around his neck to bring his face closer to his own for a few kisses. 

Chanyeol felt Baekhyun's walls tightening around him, letting him know the smaller was close. He grabbed ahold of the smaller’s length and started to stroke it in time with his own thrusts. Baekhyun was a moaning mess and soon he felt him tighten around him and felt his release on his hand. He let go of the others length to replace his hand on his waist and started to pound into him as fast and hard as he could. He came with a moan of the others name and laid down lightly on the smaller, catching his breath. 

As they both caught their breath, Chanyeol noticed that Baekhyun's breathing was evening out and was about to fall asleep. He got up to pull out but Baekhyun reached out fast to stop him. “Don't” he whispered softly, “I need you to stay.” And so Chanyeol did as told and laid back down slowly while trying to lay on his side and bring Baekhyun with him. 

In the morning Chanyeol was still holding Baekhyun tightly, more like it was the other way around. They were still laying together and still connected. Chanyeol was on his back and Baekhyun was laying on him, he moved slowly till the other was on his back and he was hovering over him. Slowly he pulled out of him, and watched as his cum and self lubricant slowly dripped out and down. 

He got up as quietly as possible to get to the bathroom and took a quick shower. When he got out, he dressed in pyjamas bottoms and grabbed a wet cloth to clean Baekhyun up. When he reached the bathroom door he hear Baekhyun frantically mumbling out his name. He rushed over and calmed the little hybrid, then cleaned him up.

“Don’t leave me again.” Baekhyun pleaded. “I thought I lost you.” his eyes were puffy, Chanyeol noticed. He quickly gathered the smaller in his arms and held him tight. 

“I will never leave you Hyunnie.” he promised into the smaller mop of hair, rubbing a hand up and down his back and the other caressing the cream colored ear. 

“You promise?” the hybrid whispered, clutching onto the taller tighter.

“I promise.” Chanyeol said with a kiss. “I’m yours forever.”


End file.
